


thawing of mind and muscle

by magnetocent



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Loss of Powers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetocent/pseuds/magnetocent
Summary: the boys are stranded in an abandoned cabin after a battle with the legion leaves both powerless. it's freezing, and there's only one bed. you know what happens next.





	thawing of mind and muscle

**Author's Note:**

> for an old prompt from tumblr user boostle: they must Cuddle for Warmth and uh oh, barry is much too warm.

Fuck the cold.  _Fuck it_. 

Fuck icy toes and numb lips. Fuck shivering.  

And  _fuck_  Batman for putting off the rescue party until tomorrow morning. Like the League wouldn’t benefit from finding him and Barry first, so they can help. They really won’t benefit from not saving them from this shitty, run down, abandoned cabin in Buttfuck Nowhere, Canada before they freeze to death. 

“ _F-fuck!_ ” he whispers through chattering teeth as he climbs back under the old, musty covers. He feels Barry shift beside him on the bed, curling more into himself. Lucky bastard was able to fall asleep about an hour ago, leaving Hal to keep the fire going by himself.  

He could wake Barry up, but he figures it’s best to let him rest. After he was hit with Luthor’s power dampener, it seemed like any movement he made took all of his efforts, like the dampener took any kinetic energy he had left. Hal thinks maybe he should be grateful that they at least found the cabin and weren’t stranded out in the snow when his ring lost power. Instead, he mentally kicks himself for not charging it a couple days ago when he thought about it. 

 _Coulda_ _,_ _woulda_ _,_ _shoulda_ _,_  he thinks to himself, mocking the stupid phrase Barry uses on him all the time. 

He shudders a sigh as another shiver wracks his body. The fire flames back to life slowly, which helps ward off the bitter cold, but just moving out from under the covers has chilled him to the bone. Barry had them both strip down to their boxers once the fire was going, their outer clothes becoming soaked once the snow melted off them. Every time he crawls out of the covers he’s instantly cold again. His balls have experienced so much shrinkage that he’s kind of worried they’ll fully recede into his body for good. 

After a few moments, he starts to warm back up. Even without his powers or central heating, Barry radiates warmth like a human furnace. Hal wants to pull him over himself like a blanket, probably could judging by how dead to the world the guy is right now. Instead, he settles on something less likely to freak Barry out when they wake up. He shuffles closer, pulling his knees up to nudge them behind Barry’s, and tangles their cold feet together. Then he leans forward, presses his nose between shoulder blades before shuffling in and fitting himself against the curve of his friend’s back. He slides his hands over hips, and up a warm stomach. The other man lets out a sleepy sound, chest expanding to press into Hal’s hands before he sighs and pushes himself back into the embrace. He settles again, and Hal lets out the breath he was holding. 

Nothing wrong with cuddling up to your bro to keep warm. Barry would understand. His hips are carefully placed at least 6 inches away. Totally platonic, and Hal is definitely not thinking about how fucking  _good_  it feels to hold Barry in his arms like this. He squeezes his eyes shut, and presses himself into Barry’s warmth a bit more. 

 

He’s not sure when he fell asleep, only that he’s now waking up and it’s at least ten degrees colder in the room.  

The bed is empty beside him, and he can vaguely hear shuddering breath and chattering teeth a few feet away. When he opens his eyes, the room is just coming alight again. He tilts his head in the direction of the fireplace, sees Barry’s trembling silhouette standing from a crouched position before it. He stands there for a few seconds more, before turning quickly and rushing back to the bed. It’s at normal speed, alerting Hal to the fact that his powers haven’t returned yet. He slides under the covers, his movements hasty but careful, probably thinking Hal is still asleep. He’s  _freezing_. 

“Hey,” Hal rasps sleepily, “C’mere.” 

He tugs on Barry’s arm. The other man hesitates for a moment before shuffling over, tangling their legs and pressing his face under Hal’s chin, cold nose and lips just brushing at the skin. He feels like ice. Hal pulls him close, rubs at his arms and back to get the blood flowing.  

“F-f-fire w-went out-t.” Barry explains, “H-had t-to—” he sucks in a sharp breath. Hal shushes him, wraps his arms around him tight.  

“You should stay in front of the fire.” He says, rubs his chin over Barry’s hair. Fingers tighten against his back and his heart rate quickens.  

“T-too cold out th-there.” Barry mutters, finally giving in and pushing his nose firmly into Hal’s neck. Hal can feel the flutter of eyelashes brush against his Adam’s apple every time he swallows. He chuckles a bit. 

“Alright.” 

They’re silent after that, just the crackling from the fire and intermittent chattering of Barry’s teeth fill the air. Hal keeps his hands rubbing at Barry's back, encouraging the blood to flow and warm him. Every once in a while, Barry will give a full body shudder, and grip onto him tighter. Hal counts to ten in his head over and over, thinks about hockey and Kilowog naked and Batman to will down the warmth that spreads low in his abdomen and encompasses his heart. 

After a while, Barry's shuddering stops. He loosens his grip, moves away enough for Hal to see his face, but otherwise stays in their embrace.  

“How’re you feeling?” Hal asks, voice only a mumble. 

“Much warmer, thanks,” Barry replies, just as quietly. Hal feels his breath ghost across his mouth and chin. He bites his lip and smiles a bit. 

“I meant your powers." He clarifies, "do you feel anything?” 

Barry closes his eyes. He gets an intense look on his face, lips pursed and eyebrows pinched. After a moment he lets out a breath, “I can feel…something. It’s coming back but still just out of my reach. Like an itch I can’t scratch.” 

He shifts, body tense and restless despite the dampener. Hal watches him, concerned. He runs a hand up and down Barry's side. 

“Are you okay?”  

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just uncomfortable." Barry reassures him. Then he sighs, "I just want it back, y’know?” 

Hal hums in understanding, "Anything I can do to help until then?" 

He keeps his hand running over Barry's skin, almost involuntarily. The other man moves into it, and they watch each other for a long minute. 

"That helps." Barry mumbles. He gives Hal a small smile when he nods and moves to rub his arm and shoulder. His eyes are sleepy, dark circles accentuated by the light of the fire. But Hal can still see the blue shining through.  

His hand runs over Barry’s arm a few more times before it finds its way up to his neck, where he cups it around the back and rubs into the muscle. Barry’s head tilts forward, encouraging the massage, then tilts back again when Hal runs his fingers up to scratch over short hair.  

Chuckling under his breath, Hal shifts forward, continuing his ministrations. He moves his other hand, still wedged under Barry’s side, to come up and slide over his stomach and chest. Barry inhales a sharp breath – Hal feels his chest jerk under the touch, but he doesn't stop. The fluttering open of blue eyes tells him to keep going, run the hand on Barry's head down to caress over his spine. The one Barry still has resting over Hal’s waist tightens before it starts its own journey over his skin. Up over ribs, and over to a shoulder blade where fingers stop and dig in.  

They grip enough that Hal feels that Barry might be pulling him in further, and he goes with it. He meets Barry halfway (as if there was enough space between them to even consider a halfway point). When their mouths meet, Barry lets out a heavy breath, the air gusting over Hal’s mouth and nose and chin, then he’s licking over his lower lip and Hal can’t help his deep moan. 

Tongues twist, sliding over each other through teeth in a messy dance. Hal squeezes at Barry’s hip, nudging him back to slide himself over him. Then he drags his mouth away, over a cheek and down to a sharp jaw, biting and licking before moving to his neck. As he nips and sucks at the skin, he feels Barry lick and kiss at his temple and brow and forehead, nuzzling at his hair when there’s no skin to reach anymore.  

Through the lustful fog of Hal's mind, there’s a beat of  _Oh shit, oh shit, it’s happening_  and  _yes_ _yes_ _yes_ _yes_ — 

Then there’s a hand grabbing his jaw and pulling him back up to Barry’s mouth. They kiss again, this time less messy and a bit sweeter, Barry cupping at his cheek. Hal pulls away, only enough to ask, “What can I do? Barry, how can I help?” 

They kiss again, and Barry opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a soft moan. Hal can’t help but to suction their mouths together once again, and suck on Barry’s tongue when it slides back into his mouth. An idea pops into his head, and he pulls back. 

“I know.” He coos then places a kiss on his chin, then his neck, then collarbone. He peppers them down, moving under the blankets to press them against his sternum and stomach and lower. He feels Barry’s fingers slide into his hair, petting, as he tugs down the thin boxers.  

“Wh-wha—?” he hears before he slides his mouth down and it’s cut off by a sharp gasp. Hips jerk and he takes the thrust easily, and each one after it. He can feel the tense muscles where he’s gently holding Barry’s hips and knows the other man is trying to keep still despite Hal’s encouragement. It’s sweet, and so completely Barry that Hal feels a thrill run through him. This is Barry’s hips under his palms, and Barry’s legs wrapped around him, and Barry’s cock sliding into his mouth. He moans around him and feels the short beginning of a vibration.  

Under the blankets, he can barely hear the small gasps and moans from the other man. Has to glean his pleasure from the petting and intermittent pulling of hair. He does everything he can to get fingers tugging, to get them to curl into his scalp and the skin of his neck and cheek. His own hand moves to smooth and knead gently at Barry’s balls, and he flicks the tip of his tongue on the underside of the head of his dick and hears the loud cry it produces. His hips press into the mattress, and he moans. There’s a moment where he pulls away to shove his own boxers down his legs, then he’s taking Barry’s cock deeper into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Hears that noise again, and breathes heavily over flesh and presses his hips into the sheets. 

He does it once more, then Barry’s pleading with him to wait. His hands move from their place on Hal’s head to his shoulders and pull. Hal hesitantly allows himself to be led back up the bed and into another messy kiss. Their hips meet, hard cocks brushing then pressing together. Hal barely processes it when Barry rolls them over, too distracted by the sensation of everything, but he’s aware enough to spread his legs to allow his friend to settle between. Wraps them around strong, narrow hips and thrusts up.  

Barry pulls away for just a moment, reaches back to pull the blanket over their heads before he’s back on Hal’s mouth. He’s grabbing at Hal’s hips and encourages their movement. Hal lets himself be handled, pulled into the right spot and lets his arms be pinned beside him once Barry’s happy with their rhythm. He moans and gasps out his pleasure and lets Barry know how much he  _loves_   ~~him~~  this. And Barry does the same until they’re both frantic. They press together, and Barry buries his face into Hal’s neck and kisses and licks. Hal leans his head to make room, takes the moment where his mouth is finally free to speak to him. 

“ _Fuck_ _!_ ” he cries, “Barry you’re so good. You’re so fucking good.” 

Hands tighten in his and pin him harder, the kissing turns to nips, hips piston faster into his. 

“Yeah, fuck me.  _Fuck_  me.” He gasps. Suddenly one of his arms is free, and their cocks are held together and he’s fucking  _gone_.  

He cries out, feeling himself shoot over fingers and his stomach. Teeth bite into his neck, just under the curve of his jaw, and a mark is sucked into the skin and enhance everything he feels. Along with the second short vibration that shoots through Barry when he comes. 

After—after is quiet. They breathe, the fire crackles in the background, and the wind howls, but it’s quiet. Barry relaxes against him, and Hal’s legs fall to the side, off the other man’s hips. But their hands stay clasped, and Barry’s other stays over Hal’s hip where it moved, sticky with cooling jizz.  

Hal feels breath over his neck, emphasizing the wet, sore skin where he’s sure to have a dark mottled spot. One he’ll have to see and—well, he doesn’t know. It could be regret, or it could be— 

“You feel better?” he asks quietly. He feels Barry tense before he nods. 

“Yeah,” he replies, he sucks in a breath, like he’s about to add something, but stays quiet. 

“If you ever need that again…” Hal offers. It’s too silent after, for too long, but he can’t move with Barry trapping him. Not even when he unclasps their hands and pushes himself up to look into Hal’s eyes.  

“I mean—” Hal stutters, “If you ever want to do that—” 

“Yeah,” Barry interrupts, “Yeah, definitely.” 

Then he’s blushing, and looking away. Hal grins at his sudden shyness, “Cool.” 

It’s awkward, despite Barry’s returned smile. Not surprising for two friends who just fucked, but not something Hal particularly wants or enjoys. He leans up to place another kiss on Barry’s lips as calmly and normally as possible and pushes him to the side so he can dig under the blankets for his boxers. Barry stays still, watches as Hal wipes the come off his stomach with them. 

“There’s probably some toilet paper or something—” 

He cuts himself off when Hal interrupts to grabs his hand and wipe it off, “Too late.” 

He tosses the boxers over into the flames and grins at Barry’s squawk of surprise. They were three years old anyway, time to get new ones. He pushes Barry over, down into the bed again. Snuggling them both back under the blankets, he wraps himself around the warmed body next to him. His chest feels light and he can’t stop smiling, so he hides it in Barry’s chest.  _Stop_ _stop_ _stop_ —he tells himself,  _don’t get yourself too high on this_. 

“You should rest more,” he says after he schools himself, “You need it.” 

Barry’s hand lifts from the bed, and they both watch as he’s able to vibrate it for exactly three seconds. He brings it to rest over the leg Hal has slung over him, caressing softly. Hal himself beats down another smile, playing with sparse chest hair to distract himself. 

“I’ll keep the fire going,” He mumbles, starting to feel the chill again. Barry noses at his hair. Hal hears the man’s heart speed up in his chest but chalks it up to the slow return of his powers. Eventually, he falls asleep to it. 

 

 _“_ _Flash,_ _do you read?”_  

Hal groans as Batman’s muffled voice comes through Barry's comm. He reaches out from the sheets; the brisk air immediately raises goosebumps on his arm as he searches the mattress for the object. His hand connects with another, and he opens his eyes to see Barry fumbling to stick the communicator into his ear.  

"I read," he says in a roughened voice, "Sorry Batman." 

Hal just hears the sound of a gruff, no doubt scolding response, and shuffles in closer. The fire is still crackling, but he can tell without looking it's close to being out. Barry must've stayed up to keep it going. He wraps his arm back around the man's waist and gives him a hug to thank him—and maybe to feel him up a bit. It takes a moment before an arm wraps around him as well, but when he looks up, he's met with a tired, fond smile. 

"We're fine." Barry says to the comm, "My powers aren't fully returned, but they're getting there." 

He pauses, "Roger. We'll be ready for you." 

Then the comm is clicked off, but he keeps it in his ear. 

"Bats has a lock on our position, he'll be here in a few minutes." He explains as he sits up. Hal pushes him back down, using his body to keep him pinned. 

"Woah, where are you going?" He asks, "It's freezing." 

"Our clothes are probably still warm from the fire. They'll be better than these dirty old sheets." Barry counters. He wrestles himself out from under Hal, but not before placing a shy kiss on his cheek that has his heart ready to burst out of his chest. 

His t-shirt, jeans, and socks are all tossed to him, jacket and shoes staying for him to grab himself when he gets out of the bed. He notes as they dress that Barry is able to move at a speed just over that of a normal human now, which is a relief. Though, it means Hal will need to act fast to use the 'scratch that itch for you' excuse again. 

But then Barry smiles at him again, full and bright, and makes sure his jacket is done up all the way—the fur collar popped up to cover his neck, fingers just brushing at the mark there– and he starts to realize he may not need an excuse. He's about to lean forward, grab him and try to convince him to get back into bed, but he hears the engines of the Batwing, and the other man is already stepping away from him. 

"Alright," Barry says, pulling his cowl over his head, "Let's go." 

They head out, just in time for the jet to land in the open area just outside the tree line. When they get to it, Hal's absolutely freezing again, and remembering the boiling hatred he has for Batman and his stupid leadership and superiority complex, the fucker.  

"Hey Bats!" he shouts at the dark form ahead of them, "Thanks for showing up just before we turned into Super-popsicles." 

Batman saves his reply until they near him, "If you had the foresight to charge your ring, that wouldn't have been an issue." 

"Right, I should have known that the Legion's plan to flatten part of Canada was going to happen right after Sinestro tried to blow up an interplanetary congress. My bad." Hal replies angrily.  

 Batman counters calmly, "Your ring should be charged at all times for such situations." 

There's a pause before Hal makes a show of checking out the parts of Bruce's face that shows and his height, "Over six-feet, and I don't see any blue skin. Can't be a Guardian. Then why would he be telling me how to use my ring?" 

Then Barry's there, standing between the both of them before the argument can be taken any further. Before Hal gets physical and Bruce's calm façade finally snaps.  

"Okay, okay." He says hands held out to both of them, "It's no one's fault, stuff like this happens. Let's just get out of here, I'm freezing." 

The two men stare at each other for a moment longer before, Batman huffs and turns to make his way back onto the jet. Hal smirks in triumph, and follows, with Barry at his side. 

"I'll get Bats to drop us off in Coast." He murmurs to him, reaching a hand to run up his bicep, "Make sure you're warmed up." 

Barry's blush only just shows over his already cold-reddened cheeks, but his smile glints white through his lips, "Sounds good." 

"He's to report to medbay to be evaluated first." Batman's voice rings out, startling them both. Hal rolls his eyes, but Barry shuts his mouth completely, biting at his lips before rushing to his seat in the batwing. Hal chuckles at his embarrassment as he sits, too. 

"Fine, but make it quick, huh?" He says. Batman glances back at him in disdain as Barry tries to disappear into his seat.    

"Hn." 


End file.
